P H A S E
by iluminnascent
Summary: Post-War # Banyak orang di sekeliling Harry menganggap kalau Draco Malfoy tidak pantas untuknya. Namun, hanya Harry yang lebih tahu semua itu. #  HP/DM Drabble-ish untuk icci. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **J.K. Rowling own everything. I own nothing.

**Warnings:** almost plotless, Post-War, kinda OOC, etc.

**( )**

Banyak orang di sekelilingnya yang mengatakan kalau seorang Draco Malfoy tidak pantas untuknya atau ia tidak seharusnya berhubungan dengan mantan Pelahap Maut itu. Ya, ia tidak jarang mendengar selentingan seperti itu setiap kali dirinya terlihat bersama dengan pemuda beriris kelabu tersebut. Namun ia tidak pernah peduli. Bagi Harry, hanya Draco yang pantas untuknya.

Draco Malfoy adalah orang brengsek, angkuh dan berharga diri tinggi. Begitu kata Ron kepadanya. Memang benar seperti itu. Tapi dulu. Draco yang dulu dikenalnya memang orang yang brengsek yang selalu berlindung di balik nama keluarganya—Malfoy. Harry menyadari hal itu. Namun di balik sikap tersebut, dirinya tahu, Draco tidaklah seburuk seperti yang dilihat semua orang.

Mungkin karena perang membuat beberapa sifat seseorang bisa berubah?

"—Sapu terbang di sampingmu tidak akan ada gunanya jika kau terus menerus hanya melihatnya saja, Potter. Ayo, mau bertanding menangkap Snitch denganku?"

"Aku tidak sedang ingin melakukannya, Malfoy."

Senyum sinis terukir di wajah pucat itu. Kedua iris kelabu tersebut menatapnya dengan tatapan meremehkan. "Huh? Kau takut, Scarhead?"

"Dalam mimpimu, Ferret."

Dan Harry meraih sapu terbang miliknya; melepaskan Snitch yang sejak tadi berada di dalam genggaman tangannya. Ia terbang dengan sapu miliknya dan membiarkan udara pertengahan musim gugur membelai kulitnya. Harry sangat menyukai terbang. Tentu. Membuatnya melupakan sejenak apa yang menjadi pikirannya. Melupakan kenangan-kenangan buruk dari orang-orang yang dilihatnya mati saat perang. Ia benci ketika kenangan-kenangan itu terus berputar di benaknya walau setengah tahun sudah berlalu. Mungkin sampai kapanpun, ingatan itu tidak akan pernah pudar dari dirinya.

Harry melaju; menembus udara di sekitarnya untuk menangkap Snitch yang terbang hanya beberapa ratus meter darinya. Saat benda berwarna keemasan itu tertangkap olehnya—mengepakkan sayap di antara sela-sela jemarinya—ia tanpa sadar tertawa. Tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sepertinya kau kalah lagi, Malfoy." Harry mengulurkan tangannya yang menggenggam Snitch ke arah Malfoy. Namun bukannya menggerutu atas kekalahannya, Draco hanya menatapnya sebelum senyum tipis tersungging di wajah pemuda itu.

"Senang melihatmu bisa tertawa lagi, Potter."

Ya, Draco mungkin memang orang brengsek dan angkuh. Namun ada saatnya pemuda itu bisa bersikap baik kepada orang lain dan Harry menyadari kalau ia menyukai sisi Draco yang seperti ini.

**( )**

31 Oktober...

Bukanlah hari yang selalu berakhir baik bagi Harry. Kedua orangtuanya dibunuh pada hari itu. Di tahun pertama Hogwarts, ia berhadapan dengan Troll Gunung. Di tahun keduanya, Harry harus berhadapan dengan Basilisk. Di tahun keempatnya, Harry—padahal bukan keinginannya—terpilih menjadi salah satu juara Turnamen Tri-Wizard. Banyak hal terjadi pada malam Halloween; membuatnya selalu mengalami mimpi buruk. Mimpi buruk yang sama di mana dirinya berdiri di tengah lautan tubuh-tubuh orang yang dikenalnya. Kedua orangtuanya, Sirius, Remus, Tonks, para Weasley dan... Draco.

Harry menjerit tertahan. Bulir-bulir keringat menetes dari dahi; membasahi wajah pemuda itu. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Ia mencengkeram erat selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya seolah-olah selimut itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia miliki.

"—rry! Bangun! Hei..."

Ia membuka matanya. Sekelilingnya terlihat kabur akibat penglihatannya yang tidak baik. Ia hanya melihat kegelapan di sekelilingnya; membuatnya ragu apakah ia sudah terbangun dari mimpi buruk itu ataukah ia tengah memimpikan hal yang lain. Namun saat sentuhan dingin terasa di kedua pipinya, ia menyadari mimpi itu sudah berakhir.

"Mimpi yang sama lagi, huh?" bisik sosok di hadapannya. Harry mengangguk lemah dan membiarkan kepalanya terjatuh di antara lekuk leher Draco. Ia menghirup aroma tubuh di hadapannya, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri dan menyakinkan kalau Draco baik-baik saja. Ia hanya bermimpi.

"Semuanya hanya mimpi. Aku ada di sini dan tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Ya. Harry tahu kalau semua yang dilihatnya hanya mimpi. Draco ada di sini, di sisinya dalam keadaan yang baik-baik saja. Dan pemilik iris kelabu itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan dirinya dari mimpi buruk.

Mungkin hal tersebut terdengar klise tapi Harry tidak peduli.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa semua mimpi itu terus menghantuiku." Suara Harry nyaris berupa bisikan. "Semuanya sudah berakhir, bukan? Tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan lagi."

"Mungkin karena kau tidak bisa memaafkan dirimu atas apa yang terjadi? Jauh dalam dirimu kau selalu menganggap kalau orang-orang yang mati adalah karena kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan mereka, Potter. Kau selalu berharap kalau seandainya dirimu punya kekuatan untuk bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang-orang itu. Tapi satu hal yang harus kau tahu, setiap manusia—cepat atau lambat—akan menemui kematian mereka sendiri. Kau bukan Merlin apalagi Tuhan. Mengapa untuk sekali saja kau mengenyahkan sikap sok pahlawanmu dan berusaha menyembuhkan dirimu sendiri?"

"_Why...?_ Mengapa kau seolah-olah menyalahkanku, Malfoy?"

Gerutuan terdengar dari si pirang. "Karena kau memang seperti itu, Potter. Selalu mementingkan orang lain tanpa pernah peduli dirinya sendiri. Merlin, aku tidak tahu mengapa aku bisa tahan hidup denganmu selama tiga setengah tahun."

"Karena kau mencintaiku?"

Draco mengerang pelan; mendorong tubuhnya sehingga kini Harry terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Draco yang menindih tubuhnya. Menenggelamkan kepala pirangnya di lekuk leher Harry. _"Shut the hell up dan sleep, Potter."_

Dan Harry tertawa pelan; mengabaikan Draco yang mengumpat kesal.

**( )**

Harry tahu, di balik senyum Arthur dan Molly Weasley yang sekarang mereka perlihatkan, kedua orang itu—terlebih Molly—menyimpan kekecewaan untuknya. Harry tahu dia mengecewakan kedua orang itu dengan memilih untuk bersama Draco daripada kembali menjalin hubungan dengan Ginny. Sejak perang usai, Molly selalu berharap kalau Harry akan benar-benar menjadi bagian keluarga Weasley dengan menikahi Ginny. Namun apa yang bisa ia lakukan jika hatinya sudah menjadi milik orang lain?

Harry memang mencintai Draco. Perasaan yang tidak pernah ia sangka akan dimilikinya untuk pemuda itu. Ia tidak pernah menyangka kalau dirinya mempunyai ketertarikan kepada mantan Pangeran Slytherin tersebut. Selama ini dirinya juga menyangka kalau Ginny adalah gadis yang tepat menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Takdir memang tidak bisa ditebak, bukan?

"—Kami mengerti, Harry." Arthur Weasley kembali tersenyum kepadanya. "Aku hanya mengharapkan yang terbaik untukmu, Anakku. Jika keputusan ini memang keinginanmu, kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bukan? Ini adalah hidupmu."

Harry membalas senyuman itu sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut. Terdiam di ambang pintu The Burrow ketika matanya menangkap sosok Ginny. Gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Di mana Ron?" Harry bertanya.

"Di kamarnya kurasa. Ia masih terlihat kesal dengan kabar yang kaubawa, Harry. _Well_, kau tidak perlu memikirkan Ron dan pikirannya yang tidak dewasa. Cepat atau lambat ia akan menerima kalau kau memang lebih baik jika bersama Malfoy. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak bisa melihat hal itu."

"Yeah. Mungkin. Aku tidak bisa memaksa Ron untuk menerima keputusan ini tapi tetap saja dia adalah temanku. Terima kasih atas pengertianmu dan sampai jumpa, Ginny. Ah... _well,_ _Merry Christmas_."

Gadis di hadapannya tersenyum tipis. _"Merry Christmas, Harry."_

Butiran salju turun sejak sore itu; menutupi seluruh permukaan jalan di depan flat yang ditempati Harry. Kedua iris hijaunya tidak pernah berhenti memandangi jalanan di bawah sana; berharap menemukan sosok berambut pirang yang berjalan ke arah flatnya. Ia tahu kalau mungkin dirinya bodoh berharap melihat Draco berjalan kaki ke sini. Mereka adalah penyihir, ingat? Ber-Apparate selalu menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Namun hari ini, tidak ada salahnya ia menunggu kedatangan pemuda itu.

Setengah jam kemudian, terdengar suara pintu yang dibuka. Sosok Draco berdiri di ambang pintu dengan beberapa butiran salju menghiasi helaian rambut pirang pemuda itu. Sosok tersebut terlihat tidak dalam keadaan baik dan Harry tahu penyebabnya.

"—Mereka masih tidak menyukai keputusanmu?" Harry bertanya dan ia sudah tahu jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Draco padanya.

"Kau tahu bagaimana kedua orangtuaku, Harry," kata Draco sembari menggantungkan mantel dan syal miliknya di dekat pintu. "Jangan mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari mereka. Pikiran mereka masih terikat kepada tradisi kuno keluarga. Tapi setidaknya aku masih bersyukur karena sampai sekarang mereka masih mengakuiku sebagai seorang anak."

Harry mendekati sosok tersebut; mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pinggang Draco. Ia mendesah pelan di samping wajah pemuda itu. "Jadi... walau mereka tidak menyetujui hubungan kita, apa lamaranku tempo hari masih berlaku, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Kau pasti sedang bercanda 'kan, Potter? Setelah empat tahun kau baru melamarku bagaimana mungkin kau bertanya seperti itu, huh? Itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah kudengar."

**The end**

Yak! Silahkan meninggalkan review atau concrit untuk fanfiksi ini. Spesial untuk **icci**, maaf kalau HPDM-nya rada plotless dan sebagainya, orz.


End file.
